Kyra Norcroft
Q: You currently reside in the metropolis of Tyneham. Have you always lived there, or did you move there? If you moved, how long ago was it? I have always lived in Tyneham. My parents are deceased due to natural illness. Growing up they owned an artifact shop, Norcroft Curios, which I have now taken over. My younger sister, Mira, was killed during a gang conflict when she was 14 where she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. This happened 4 years ago and I have been dedicating my free time to training to find vengeance for my sister. Q: You must have at least one or two, if not more, people who are close to you within the city. Are they friends, relatives, lovers? Who are they? A merchant and his son (Corbin and Naveen) have been friends of my family for years and frequently bring items to my shop to sell from their adventure out of the city. Naveen has discreetly tried to show interest in Kyra, but has never pushed much the issue since the death of Mira. He often makes jokes about Kyra leaving town with them to see more of the world. Q: How comfortably do you live in Tyneham? Concisely explain how or why. I would be considered middle class, my business is moderately successful but not overwhelming so. My family had a good reputation for being honest and having a good collection of artifacts with the knowledge to back it up. Q: Queen Cordella I seems a benevolent but powerless ruler. Do you approve of her? I don’t have much opinion of her since she barely controls the city. I’m frustrated with the laws not being properly enforced and the city being kept safe by the guard. The lack of control is what killed my sister and has made me resentful. However, if she did make an attempt to regain control of the city and reduce the crime, I would support those measures. Q: From bad to worse, rate the below about living in Tyneham: 3-The royal family has very little influence over the city. 4- Constantly looking over your shoulder to avoid becoming a victim of crime. 1-The fact it's been significantly colder this time this year than ever before. 2-How focused everyone is on money regardless of how much they have. 5-The unreasonable fear most of the populous has of magic. Q: For this question, DO NOT CONSULT THE OTHER PLAYERS. If you have plans to have a backstory with a player, pick a different player for this question. Pick one of the players and explain how you vaguely know their character. Don't worry, it's possible they don't know or don't remember. I’m aware of teashop and it’s owner as we are both business owners in the city but have not had close conversation. I’ve also seen Sean’s character in the street on occasion although I tend to stay clear of that. Q: What's the nicest gift you've ever been given? Why? Do you still have it? My family’s shop that was handed down to me upon their death. I am very concerned about protecting it and have no intentions of leaving it behind. Q: Who does your character look up to? My character looks up to a local legend of a man that upheld justice in the name of his deity a long time ago. It’s likely that the legend of this man is entirely fabricated over time but it serves as inspiration. Q: What is your name? Kyra Norcroft